Chomb Tree
The Chomb Tree (チボム木, Chibomu Ki) is an ancient tree that grows Chombs. It appears to be a sentient tree as it displays the ability to defend itself, though this may be the tree reacting to a perceived threat (similarly to the way Peaceful Flowers shed petals). The Chombs themselves are Special Preparation Ingredients. Appearance At first glance, Chomb Trees look like any other tree. However, upon closer investigation, Chomb Trees have what appears to be a face on the north side. There are two knots in the tree that have glowing moss in them that give the tree the appearance of having eyes, there are branches that grown in a way that makes it seem like the tree has six arms and moss that grows to look like a mustache. There are also vines that clearly hang from the tree and countless green leaves. The fruit that this tree is named for, the Chomb, always grows in pairs of two. Defenses The Chomb Tree has a couple of defenses that prevent and dissuade man and beast from coming to pick the Chombs. The first defense is the tree releases moisture from the roots to create a mist that has hallucinogenic properties. The hallucinations differ from person to person and exposure to exposure, making it difficult to get close enough to the Chomb Tree to be able to begin climbing the tree. The second defense begins when one begins climbing the Chomb Tree. The vines that clearly hang from the tree will lash out at anything that is felt on the bark. Most of the vines are smooth and strike like whips, but there are a few vines that have thorns on them. If anything manages to make it past the Mist and the Vines, it should always be remembered that Aero Serpents live in Chomb Trees and will defend their nests if they feel threatened. As Food A good portion of the Chomb Tree is actually usable, however, most only ever seem to want to have the Chombs themselves and no other part of the tree. The roots of the Chomb Tree, where the mist is released, has similar properties to marajuana and their use has been outlawed by the IGO due to their hallucinogenic properties. This is because what people have claimed to see while under the influence have been threatening images that either cause serious mental/emotional trauma or it causes those under the influence to strike out in an attempt to defend themselves from the phantasms. The branches of the Chomb Tree can be used for firewood and imparts a sweet taste in meats that are smoked with it. The branches can be burned for a full month continuously and not run out. The ash from the burned branches can then be used for growing calcium-loving Plant Ingredients, such as tomatoes. The leaves of the Chomb Tree are actually completely inedible as they contain the same chemicles that make the fruit explode, unfortunately there is no way to remove the chemicals from the leaves. The leaves can, however, be ground up and used similarly to black powder. Special Preparation Ingredient The Chomb itself, the main goal of most things that show interest in the Chomb Tree, is an explosive fruit that must be gathered a certain way. As Chombs grow in pairs, they must be picked as pairs, if picked separately they will explode. If the stem that connects the Chomb fruits together is broken, the Chombs will explode. Precise timing is crucial for picking Chombs and removing them from the stem, as even if they are not removed from the stem simultaneously they will explode. However, after the Chomb has been properly removed from the tree and stem, it can be treated like an ordinary Cherry. The Chomb has a very sour flavor but has a wonderfully sweet aftertaste that can become somewhat addicting for some. The addiction, however, is not a serious kind of addiction and amounts more to habit forming. Trivia *This is my first Ingredient on the wiki *Chomb Tree is based off of Cherrymon from Digimon *Chomb is a portmanteau of Ch''erry''' and '''B''omb Category:Ingredient Category:Original Ingredient Category:Plant Category:Fruit Category:Special Preparation Ingredient Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Lee's Garden Category:Human World